Discoveries
by hamadrya
Summary: Anakin yet again tries to pull a prank on his Master, but is shocked by what he finds. Late Clone Wars Era, sometime during season 5; Oneshot.


A/N: I was starting to write another chapter my other fic called The Hunt for Maul after a long break, and I thought of this while I getting started. I was trying to get back in to Ventress's head, and it turned out better than I thought, so I thought I would share it! If you like this story, then check out the other one, I plan on updating it sometime after March 24, depending on how long it takes to write the chapter.

I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

Anakin was annoyed with the Council, again. He and Ahsoka had just gotten back to Coruscant after being deployed for over a month. He really needed some downtime after the last mission; Ahsoka had gone off on her own yet again, and this time she had almost gotten herself killed. He was proud that his Padawan was successful at taking down a battalion of droids, but she wouldn't have been nursing a bruised rib, concussion, and a possible broken arm if she had just listened to him. Surely as a Padawan he wasn't nearly as difficult, however just as the thought crossed his brain he could imagine his Master's face smirking.

Anakin sighed as he walked towards Obi-Wan's apartment. The Council had assigned them to rescue some Senator who had gotten kidnapped, and with Ahoska in the healing halls, they had assigned Obi-Wan to go with him. Anakin found it a little strange that the Jedi wasn't at the Council meeting; normally he was up and about the Temple or meditating, but Obi-Wan had been acting a little strange for the past few months. The normally focused Jedi was distracted and becoming more recluse.

Anakin had thought it had something to do with the Duchess's death; he had known that Obi-Wan and Satine were close, but after the first time they had rescued her, he thought his Master seemed to put closure to that issue. But if the tables were turned and it was him losing Padme… Anakin shuddered at the thought and dismissed it from his mind.

When Anakin reached Obi-Wan's apartment, he noticed the door was locked, which was strange. He used the Force to unlock the door from the inside, and saw his Master laying with his back towards him, dead asleep. Anakin smiled. It had been a while since he pulled a prank on the great Obi-Wan, and a very long time since it was successful. Anakin looked at the pitcher of water on the table and Force grabbed off and had it hover above his Master's sleeping form.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ventress lay dead asleep to the world. It had been a while since she had been relaxed enough to get more than a few hours sleep at a time. Living in the Coruscant underworld was dangerous, especially for females living alone. It seemed like each time she was at her apartment, there was some dumb fool who would try to break in, and left with serious bodily harm.

Had she been at her apartment tonight, she would have found another restless night. However, she had accidentally fallen asleep at the one place that would see her arrested for her past crimes against the Republic. She shifted in her sleep and the hand draped across her stomach adjusted in response. She gave a contented sigh.

Suddenly, she was drowning. She couldn't breathe. The oversized shirt she had put on now clung to her torso. She let out a shriek, and jumped out of bed, and saw that her companion did the same.

"See, I can still sneak…. what the kriff?" She heard a male voice, and turned to see Skywalker frozen in shock.

She Forced grabbed her lightsabers off of the nightstand and put her fingers on the button to ignite them. 'Shit,' she thought, and was glad that she had gotten cold enough last night to put on Kenobi's shirt, with the intention of taking it with her when she left. Kenobi, however, wasn't as fortunate, She looked over briefly with mild amusement as he struggled to get on his pants, before maintaining eye contact with Skywalker.

At the moment, it seemed like Skywalker was too in shock to attack, but she didn't lower her weapons. It would be only a matter of time before he came out of it.

When Obi Wan successfully put on his pants and looked back at Ventress, he nodded his head for her to lower her weapons. Instead she crouched, waiting for Skywalker's attack, but didn't ignite them yet. She wasn't about to become defenseless when Anakin seemed to be recovering from his shock and reaching for his lightsaber.

"Anakin," Kenobi's voice said calmly. "Anakin, it's okay. She's with me." He took a step and did his best to shield her from the other side of the bed, but he stole a glance at his lightsaber on the nightstand, as if considering how long it would take for it to reach him if Anakin decided to attack.

"What the kriff is she doing here? What did she do to you?" Anakin shouted while a blue glow surrounded them. Ventress ignited her sabers in return.

"Asajj is here as my guest. Calm down before you do something stupid," Kenobi said gently.

Anakin looked incredulous. "I think you already have that covered. Move, so I can dispose of this witch. I will be doing you a favor, Obi-Wan. I can't believe you of all people would fall into one of her traps. She doesn't care about you. She only cares about the dark side! Are you forgetting how many times she tried to kill us, let alone how many people she has killed?"

"Anakin, she has changed. She is no longer Sith. She has saved my life, a few times I might add."

"You betrayed me," Anakin spat.

"I did not betray you, Anakin. This has nothing to do with you. Betrayed the Code, yes, but not you nor any other Jedi. I think that you know something about that," Kenobi eluded.

Anakin froze and Obi-Wan walked over to where Ventress was crouching behind the bed and extended a hand.

"My dear, I hate to ask this of you, but I think it might be best if you left for the time being. It seems Anakin and I have a lot to talk about, and we have to rescue a Senator."

Ventress watched Anakin, who's lightsaber now pointed towards the ground. He looked like he was a kid that had gotten caught stealing a toy from a toy store. However, his eyes were still focused on her as she slowly turned off her lightsabers.

He pulled her into a hug and gave a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I will see you when get back. Stay safe."

Ventress gave one last look at Anakin and nodded. She grabbed her clothes and walked to the window she had crawled in last night. Kenobi caressed her face and she leaned her cheek into his palm.

"You too," she said, and suddenly jumped out the window, grateful that she didn't have to kill the Skywalker brat in front of Kenobi. She turned back and gave his room one last look, and pulled on her pants before darting off. She imagined that the Jedi finding out that Kenobi spent the night with a former Sith assassin would be bad enough, and it probably wouldn't help matters if she was found only wearing his shirt.

* * *

Hours later, Ventress was checking the HoloNet for possible bounties that were actually worth her time when her communicator beeped.

A smiling face greeted her, "Hey. I am really sorry about this morning. Next time won't be so wet."

"I shouldn't have fell asleep. It's my fault," Ventress replied, before asking, "So did you get kicked out?"

"As of right now, only Anakin knows, and for the moment we have came to an understanding," Kenobi replied, "In fact, I think our relationship will improve as a result."

"Aww, so I don't get to threaten him? You take all the fun out of everything," Ventress flirted.

Kenobi chuckled. "Funny, that's the same thing he said."

"What's going to happen now?" Ventress asked, with no hint of amusement.

"For now, I have a job to do. I have to protect the innocent from the Separatists and Sith. But, I have betrayed the Code, and this isn't exactly the first time."

"I am not worth it," Ventress replied sadly.

"Oh, my dearest, you are more than worth it."

Ventress smiled. "What are you going to do?"

"After this war, the Jedi will be forced to look at some of the things it did in this conflict, many of which betrayed the Code, and as a result, it will have to adapt and admit its wrongs, or not. If it's the latter, I don't know if I want to remain in the Order. I'll still protect the weak regardless if I am in the Order or not."

"What do you mean? Are perfect Jedi not so perfect after all," Ventess laughed, "Do they know about Skywalker being with the Senator from Naboo? Or Kit Fitso and Aayla Secura? Or is it the fact you are using indentured clones to serve as your army, bred only for the purpose of war?"

"All of the above, and then some. How do you…"

Ventress interrupted, pointing to her face. "Former Sith. I mean really, who gets kidnapped as often as Padme Amidala? Are you Jedi really that blind?"

Kenobi let out a snort. "I guess we are."

"It's surprising the Jedi have made it this far." Ventress mused.

She heard someone shouting from behind Kenobi, asking if he was in there talking to 'the bog witch'.

"I should go. I will be back on Coruscant in a few days, if you are not too busy."

"Work is a little slow right now, but we'll see," Ventress said.

"Stay safe, " Kenobi replied.

"You too."

"Oh, by the way, you can keep my shirt. It looks far better on you than it does me." Kenobi chuckled.

Ventress smiled and turned off the communicator. She would do her best to be back in a few days, but work was calling her. She had just found a substantial bounty on the suspected kidnapper of the very Senator that Kenobi was searching for, and if she met up with her lover, she could return his shirt, or maybe get a matching pair of pants.


End file.
